Explaining Origins
by lavariel
Summary: Wolfram was a meager 53 years old that time when he first decided he wanted a boyfriend.


**Title:** Explaining Origins

**Author:** lavariel

**Rating:** G, C for uber cuteness and fluff!

**Pairing:** OCxWolf, light brotherly Con-GwenxWolf, eventual YuurixWolf

* * *

_Wolfram was a meager 53 years old that time when he first decided he wanted a boyfriend. _

The blond prince was already getting quite a handful of suitors and prospective husbands asking for his hand in marriage, albeit his early age. Queen Cheri was delighted of course, to have his son surrounded by the finest men and women of the land. She particularly fancied this young man named Bertrand, whose father was a well-known blacksmith in Shin Makoku. Sometimes, the Demon Queen wished she was a bit younger then to pique his interests. Too bad, like most of his son's male suitors, they only had eyes on Wolfram.

The Bielefeld heir however, was interested in a much older man in his early eighties who had a long, dark red hair that reached until his waist. It was always neatly tied in a ponytail by a black cloth to keep it out of his face. His name was Eman, short for Emmanuel. The boy's father was a traveling merchant but the redhead decided to overstay at one particular kingdom, desperate to pursue the youngest prince's heart. However, there was one major problem, actually make that two—Wolfram's elder half-brothers: Gwendal von Voltaire and Conrad Weller.

Both seemed to be dead-on serious on having their baby brother celibate and single until, Shinou forbid, the world ends. It was quite endearing, really, Eman thought at first, but not so much when the pair was busy interrogating every aspect of his young life. Gwendal was determined to make the redhead feel extremely uncomfortable with his absurdly stuffed interrogation room, filled with knitted animals of all kinds and sizes. And it didn't help one bit when the poor suitor had remarked how cute the stuffed caterpillar was, not knowing it had been meant to resemble a make-believe green dolphin. The eldest demon brother had been extremely offended by this, given that he was planning to give it as a gift to Wolfram the next time he throws a tantrum fit.

Conrad, on the other hand, was a little more disturbing with his freakishly constant smile and absolutely dry jokes. There was one time when Eman had said that Wolfram looked extremely pretty with his ruffled white shirt, almost like his gorgeous mother. Out of the blue, the brown-haired soldier cornered him to the wall and said, _"You know what we do to cheaters in Shin Makoku?"_

The redhead shook his head, momentarily scared for his life.

"_We feed them to cheat-tahs,"_ Conrad replied, chuckling a bit before walking away, leaving a very bewildered suitor leaning on the wall.

The first time Eman and Wolfram went out on a date to have a picnic on the castle grounds, they had over fifty chaperons, half from Gwendal's men and the other half from the dry joker. After that, the redhead was given a special, customized 'rulebook' or as Annissina, the wacky inventor would call it, 'Wolfram-suitor-constitution-kun of proper courtship!'

Wolfram blushed when Eman had proudly recited every rule in the said book which included directions on how to handle the blonde's temper tantrums or how to make sure that the youngest prince would be a virgin before marriage. That however, had been his first boyfriend's breaking point. Beauty or not, he was too young to die of insanely dry jokes and maimed knitted animals.

As he drove away from the castle, two figures can be seen smirking triumphantly and shaking each other's hands for a job well done.

After a few decades, Wolfram had finally gotten a new fiancé, the 27th Demon King, Yuuri Shibuya, who his brothers had no choice but to accept. Had it been someone of the lower ranks, his fate would have been different… way different.

When the double black asked the blonde where he got his uncanny possessiveness and over-protectiveness, he already knew which story to tell.

"_I got it from my brothers, you wimp!" _

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
This is another attempt at childhood Wolfram cuteness. I have a very soft spot for young Wolfram, as you've noticed. Reviews and comments are greatly loved and appreciated! 


End file.
